You're Not Like The Others
by arraytime
Summary: Amy pulled some blades of grass things are changing?


**I have been wanting to make a Doctor Who fic for so long. Lol I have now!**

**Of course I own nothing. **

**This is set before _"The Pandorica Opens"_.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Amy twirled around the console of the TARDIS, and smiled at the Doctor. "So... Doctor...?",<br>The Doctor sighed, "Yes, Amy?"  
>"Have you ever loved somebody?"<br>The Doctor fiddled with his console, and gulped at her. "Where do you want to go next?" changing the subject. Amy looked at the Doctor, "Why are you changing the subject? I aske-",

The TARDIS violently shook and threw the Doctor and Amy across the TARDIS. "Amy! Hold on!"

"The TARDIS never lands on a Sunday, always boring." The Doctor smiled, looking around the field of grass. "Is this...", she pulled on the grass or which looked like grass. "Is this grass or something?"  
>"Amy you should have never done that." he looked at her closely, being very serious. He gently grabbed her hand. "Oh, Amy..."<br>"What- what is it?"  
>He cupped her face and gently leaned his head against hers. "Your eyes are turning colour."<br>There was a pause. "I am so incredibly sorry, Amy..."  
>"For pulling on grass! This is ridiculous!"<p>

He pulled in her in the TARDIS and banged on the console. "NO! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! NOT NOW!"  
>The TARDIS whirred. "Oh dear, I am sorry." he gently stroked the console. "What the hell is happening to me, Doctor!" she snapped. His head turned to her. "You are... becoming... a... well... uhm..."<br>Her heart started pounding against her chest. "Am I becoming one of you?" she asked softly.  
>He laughed. "No. You haved pulled on Hxiyuhm. Your body is going to react... normally but differently." he started fiddling with his fingers, he was obiviously nervous about something.<br>"How?"  
>He sighed, sitting down on the yellow chair. "You're going to want to have sex?" he said blunty.<br>"What?" she said incredlious.  
>He stood up now, walking to her. "You're going to want. Want me possibly. I'll get Rory or-" he didn't mean to say Rory. Rory vanished from her existence comepletly. "Who's Rory?"<br>The Doctor waved his hand in frustration, "Nevermind, the point is. Your body is going to function on needs. And by touching those blades of grass you have pulled, the many you pulled, the many of hours your needs wants."  
>She gasped, "Oh god." she covered her mouth. "I should just... stay away from you then, yeah?"<br>He nodded, "That would be a good thing."

She went to her room. Her needs are going to come soon enough. He needs to leave. But he doesn't want to. It was always Rory this, Rory that. How come he can't have any fun? He loved Rory, but in a plantonic way. Atleast Rory has the guts to stand up to himself. The Doctor fiddled with the ring. "You shouldn't have died, Rory." he gently placed the ring back into the red box. "DOCTOR!" Amy screamed.

"Amy what is the matter?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks as he opened the door, she was naked. "Oh Pond, put some chlothes on!"  
>She giggled, she is high on the grass. She walked towards him, pulling his bowtie. "Oh, Doctor. You're so..." she looked down on him, "young looking."<br>"Amy." He grabbed her hands gently, but with some force. "Come on, Doctor." she leaned her mouth against his ear, "ravish me!" her breath tickled his ear. His hearts were pounding, "Amy, you really need to stop!"  
>"Doctor, just fucking take me!"<br>He looked at her, "I can't."  
>She looked confused, "So all those longing looks means nothing to you? I cannot believe you! I<em> love<em> for you, Doctor."  
>It was the grass. It had to be. She wouldn't actually say this. "You don't love me, Amy. You love Rory." he let her go. Almost tears in his eyes, "Who the hell is Rory?"<p>

He couldn't say anything to her. Nothing.

She leaned in and kissed him. Pulled the hairs on the back of his neck. "Fuck.", she moaned against his mouth, "just take me. Right here."  
>He couldn't help but kiss back, he gently cupped her face, and ran his tounge against her lips. She moaned again, hearing her sigh like that... oh... he needs to stop.<br>"Amy." she wouldn't let go. He pulled back completly, "we need to stop."  
>"You're a tease."<br>He didn't say anything, and left the room.

To many broken hearts. Indeed he loved Amy, but he wouldn't mess with her head. It is already messed up. Losing Rory was enough for him. He mentally promised himself he was going to bring him back.

The Doctor checked on Amy, she was sleeping. He closed the door, and sat there... watching her. Her breathing, silent falling, and the smile on her lips. He noticed she wasn't naked anymore. "Amy?" he wanted to know if she was still awake. Maybe the grass made her fall asleep?  
>He crawled in bed with her. Her back to him. "I love you, Amy." he kissed her shoulder. "But Rory loves you a lot more and I.", he sighed, "I wish you would have known."<br>Her right hand was to her side, and he grabbed her hand gently, entwining with his own. "You are all I ever remember, Amy."

Amy opened her eyes, an arms she is not familiar of is on her side, she turned to see who it was. Her heart pounded. "Doctor..." she whispered. Noting he is still asleep, she turned to him. She smiled softly, his hair is a bit ridiuclous. She moved the floppy fringe to the side, to see his stupid face. She sat there looking at him. He looks so vulnerable, and young. "I wish I was like you. I could travel in a box and see the stars all the time. You are so lucky...",  
>She could see him, he was smiling. "How am I lucky, Amy?" she kissed his forehead. "You are a mad man with a box!", she giggled.<br>"You are pretty mad yourself, Pond."  
>"Not as much as <em>you<em>."

He is hovering over her. This taken Amy by surprised, by the tickling. He kissed her cheek. "Adventures are awaiting us, Amy."

She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Maybe I should continue this piece? I don't know. Reviews are love, and chocolates.**_


End file.
